1827 I left you twice, yet I hurt you only once
by Ritsu Orihara
Summary: Tsuna, in the middle of work, had come down with something. His guardian had suspected it was just a brief case of the flu. But what they don't know is that beneath this flu, lies something more sinister. 1827 with hints of 5927, 8018 and 8059. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Pairing:: 1827, with hints of 5927, 8018 and 8059  
Words: 10, 555 words  
Rating: M (to be safe, becasuse there are scenes in it...har har)  
Summary: Tsuna...he's not feeling so well. What could it possibly be? 1827 with hints of 5927, 8018 and 8059. Rated for smut, smex, lemon, Yaoi and swearing.

I got bored one day and started typing this. I know it's long and stuff, but oh well. With my comments, it may be longer...mwahaha.

Yup. I'm totally bored nao. Save meeeeee  
I'm working on a song too, and my stupid exams are friday. Fuck I only have a one day to study. But it's art. Study dates and paintings, it's gonna be OKAY. I think .

Oh well. My poster is not done yet...My poster of 1827 and MukuChrome is not done...I still need to finish colouring it. Damn. Colouring is a hard thing!! . I'm so tired. My back is soooo stiff, I've been sitting at my computer for two days straight...well, two afternoons straight, trying to finish this. Well, I try.

I was going to make this around 14, 000 words, but I had no time and effort, so I decided to end it there. gosh. I'm sooooo not good...

Warning, this is pretty depressing...but do read. Do read. I'd appreciate it if you do. Oh, please review. I want criticism~! Thank you~!

I know my grammar and my darn shifting tenses may get on your nerves, so please forgive me. I apologize sincerely. *bows*

* * *

When did this happen again? Oh right. Last week. When Reborn came in and hit him on the head for slacking off on work again. Wait. That was every day. Every single day Reborn would find _some _excuse just to make him work. Any excuse would do. Any excuse was _reasonable_, counters the infant in a suit. The tenth Vongola boss cringed upon seeing the infant stroll around with a gun in hand. Oh right. Checking up on him again. Seeing if he was slacking off. Right. Right. The tenth remembers now. Reborn _always_ comes in with a deafening kick and a shout to the ear that would anyone deaf. Including himself; the Tenth boss of the Vongola Mafia family.

He needed a lawyer. And fast.

Seeing as no one is smart enough in handling to be a lawyer, the boss gave up and slouched in his chair, his desk filled with mountains of crappy paperwork. Ha. He'd rather be doing missions than assigning them. If only he was ten years younger, back to when he first met the little baby…

STOP.

BAD.

Bad thoughts there. Bad. Bad. Bad.

He did not think that. He did not just think that he wanted to retrospect on the day he first met the murderous baby. NO……………………….

…the work must be getting to him.

And bad too…

He visually cringed. Why must fate be so utterly mean to him?

He did NOT deserve this.

He moaned pathetically before continuing with his work again.

Some day this turned out to be.

* * *

"I really think that you should take a break."

Hibari ignored the katana-wielding hitman. "Did I ask for your opinion, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Yamamoto sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "No…"

Hibari glared at the outgoingness that radiated from the katana-wielding hitman himself. "Then shut up."

Yamamoto mentally cringed. This guy really needs some relaxing. Geez! So stuck up and tight in the…

He stopped himself from thinking anything else. What was wrong with him today? Ha. Maybe he's hanging around Gokudera too much. Yup. That was why.

"You know, Hibari, Tsuna never said anything about you being such a workaholic."

Hibari twisted his head and glared at the _boy_. "Workaholic? I am not a workaholic."

Yamamoto shrugged, shaking his head. "Well, Tsuna has told me that he has been hanging around you lately, and didn't seem to catch the fact that you are such a…"

"What Tsunayoshi and I is none of your business."

Yamamoto laughed slyly. "Wow, Hibari, I didn't know you guys were on a first-name basis already."

Hibari glared at the boy again. How he managed to get here is a big question. It'd take a miracle just to drill information into the boy.

"What Tsunayoshi and I do is none of your business, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto chuckled, closing one eye, resembling Lambo. "Gosh Hibari, I'm hurt."

Hibari just ignored him.

* * *

Tsuna tried and tried. But in the end, he still failed. Just like how he failed with everything else. Even though he has been the Mafia boss for more than what ever amount of years, he's still fail at things. Haha. Especially math. But the good thing is, he is getting better, though not his personal best, but still an achievement, nonetheless.

But this didn't apply to his situation. Oh no, not at all. Not a single but.

Yes, he is failing. Failed to stay awake!

His eyes felt so heavy, and he could barely keep himself in perfect posture.

Slouching is his personal best, but not this. This was not slouching. This is more…lying down than slouching.

His face felt hot too. He smacked a hand across his forehead. It felt hot for some odd reason. Ah…he could barely think straight.

The whole world is spinning…falling into a hole…like a tornado…

Tornado…

Tornad--

Torna—

Tor—

T—

--

And he was out.

Just like that. Out like a lamp. Out like a fire when exposed to water. Extinguished like smoke. His consciousness slipped away, falling into the deeps pits of…

* * *

And he woke up. Raspy as his voice sounded, he managed to croak some coherent words.

"H-hayato…?"

Silence. There was no voice that replied to him. Instead, a faint snoring was heard.

Tsuna struggled to sit up, but found that his body waited a TON. What was wrong with him? He tried once more, this time, a bit louder. "H-hayato?"

The silver-haired man snapped up to see Tsuna with his eyes opened slightly, his breathing harsh. "Juudaime?" His eyes widened. He didn't seem to be awake yet. "JUUDAIME~!" But lively as it sounds, it seems that he has woken from his slumber…

Tsuna croaked out a chuckle, and outstretched a hand towards Gokudera.

"H-hayato…" His words broken with his need to breathe. "Hayato…where is…"

Without the need to finish the sentence, Gokudera snapped up and reassured Tsuna with soft and comforting words. "Don't worry, he's on his way."

Tsuna's eyes widened. He didn't want Hibari to come and catch his…what ever he had come down with. "Don't…"

Gokudera seemed confused. "Don't what?"

"Don't tell Hibari to come…"

The door opened with a bang.

"And why is that?"

The pair gasped at the harsh treatment they were getting.

"H-hibari-san!"

* * *

_Six Hours ago___

* * *

_Gokudera smacked open the door, interrupting Yamamoto's talk with Hibari. It didn't look like Hibari was replying though. Poor guy._

"_Juudaime is…"_

_Two head snapped up. "Tsuna is…?" "Tsunayoshi?"_

_Gokudera sweat dropped at the two different answers he had received. "I was on my way to Juudaime's room when I head crash in his room. I knocked open the door and saw Juudaime collapsed on the ground, burning up."_

"_Tsuna had a fever?"_

_Gokudera looked away. "I'm not sure. It looked a bit serious…"_

_Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Serious…?"_

_Gokudera sighed. "But I cannot tell what it was. All I can say that he has the flu, but the cause is unknown."_

"_Well…"_

"_I'll go watch him, while you guys finish. You guys can come down later." Gokudera paused, eyeing Hibari for a split second before continuing. "I'm sure he'd appreciate if you," pointing at Hibari, "came down as well."_

_Hibari nodded briefly, and quickly went to finish his menial tasks that he was assigned._

"_While you," pointing at Yamamoto,"come with me to watch Juudaime."_

_Yamamoto smiled, though not his fullest smile, complied with Gokudera's order and walked out of the room with him._

* * *

_Now_

* * *

"Hibari-san…!"

Gokudera eyed the two, spotting if any murderous intent was present.

"Tsunayoshi…"

All actions were stopped by Tsuna's violent coughing fit.

"Juudaime!" "Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna settled down for a bit, before continuing. "I'm fine, you two…" He moved his head to face Hibari. "Hibari-san, if it's okay, could you leave us for a while?"

"Tsunayoshi…" His hand was already behind his back, ready to pull out his tonfas to strike.

Gokudera, on the other hand, looked pissed that Hibari was still treating Tsuna poorly even though he is sick.

"Just comply, Hibari."

Hibari glared at Tsuna for a whole one minute before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

'What was so secretive that Tsunayoshi won't tell me himself?'

* * *

"Hayato…"

Gokudera was still glaring at the presence Hibari had made before twisting his head towards Tsuna, his eyes full of question.

Tsuna laughed, and outstretched hand towards him. "Hayato, you are my right-hand man. I know you'd take shocking news more calmly…"

By the time Tsuna had said the word 'shocking news', he abruptly started panicking. "What's wrong, Juudaime?"

"Hmm…Hayato…I'm not…feeling well, as you have noticed…"

Gokudera let out a breath that he was holding before urging the man on. "Yes…"

"I've known this for a long time." Tsuna looked out the window and back onto Gokudera's face again. "But I'm afraid that I'll be leaving soon."

The sheer shocked had permanently sewed itself onto Gokudera's features. "W-what do you mean?"

Tsuna calmly took a breath in, and let it out slowly. "My nerves are dying." He shifts uncomfortable when Gokudera's blank face continued to stare at him. "My heart's failing too."

There was a dangerous silence between the two.

"That's why I've been feeling so unwell in the past few days."

Gokudera's face was hidden by his hair. By the time he had registered what his boss had just said, his shoulders started shaking violently. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tsuna smiled bitterly. "There was nothing to be done about it. There was nothing that the doctors could do. The only thing it could do was to add on to the things you're already shouldering. I didn't want to you to hold anymore pain than you already are."

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna placed his hand on top of Gokudera's. "Don't worry, Hayato. It'll be okay. You'll make a fine leader."

Tears had already started to form in the corners of Gokudera's eyes. "Not without you, Juudaime."

Tsuna gave Gokudera a sour look. "Hush, Hayato. It's a fact, not an opinion."

He knew that. He knew. But he didn't want to accept the fact that his most precious person was going to leave him. He didn't want anyone else to die. Especially not his Juudaime. "We'll call Shamal…he'll save you…"

"No."

The answer was abrupt and direct. Simple yet deep. The very word had managed to claw out every single one of Gokudera's veins and arteries. Burning holes into his skin. The word that would change his life. The word that would make his life turn one hundred eighty degrees. The word that would make him miserable for the rest of his life.

"Be reasonable, Juu--"

Tsuna next words came to him and cut him up if he were paper.

"There's nothing that I can do. Nothing that you can do. Nothing that anyone can do. Fate is unbreakable. No one—and I mean no one—could deny fate, deny the fact that we shall—unfortunately—all die one day."

Gokudera's eyes snapped close. He refused to accept anything but the truth. _Please, lie to me. Tell me you are going to be okay. Please lie to me…_His hopes and wishes were against fate, and he knew that. But still…he could not accept the fact that his Juudaime was going so soon. He didn't want to know. He didn't need to know. He wouldn't want to know. He wanted to destroy fate. He wanted to go against it. He _needs_ to go against it. And he'll do anything…

…but he knew. He knew that he couldn't. He knew that his hopes and wishes were too good to be true. He wanted to kill himself for not noticing it earlier. And he wanted to yell at Tsuna for not telling him. He…

"Hayato…it's okay to cry…"

"Juu--" His words were now muffled with sobs. He didn't know what he would do without Tsuna. He didn't want to know what he would do. He hated fate. He hated fate for taking Tsuna away from him—from everyone.

As Gokudera cried, Tsuna soothed him and rubbed his back, calming his soul down, bit by bit. Tsuna knew this reaction would come. Gokudera was strong, he concluded. That's why he is Tsuna's Right-hand man. He knew he would take situations like this calmly.

But not this time.

Even though it's different, he still did not regret the decision of telling Gokudera. He knew. He knew that Gokudera would remain strong enough to tell everyone the news without breaking down like that. It was his _duty_.

"Hayato. Lead them it's your _duty_."

The silvered-haired man's head lifted a bit, his eyes puffy from all the crying. He knows what Tsuna was going to say just by looking at Tsuna's face.

Tsuna's face was pale and his expressions flushed over by pure tiredness. His eyes remained open, though the iris had dimmed considerably. The reaction was flooded with pain and sadness.

"It's time, Hayato…I expect you to carry out your task efficiently…"

Tsuna's eyes slowly came to a close.

While on the other hand, Gokudera was yelling at Tsuna for leaving him.

"Juudaime! No! You can't leave me like this! We still need you!"

Tsuna, with the last of his strength, brought up his hand and pinched Gokudera's nose. "Hayato…tell…Hibari-san that I…love…him…and everyone else…that I…"

His sentence was left unfinished. Gokudera knows what he wanted to say. He knew from the very beginning.

If he did, why didn't he notice Tsuna's pain? Why didn't he notice that Tsuna was in pain all this time?

He had to endure the pain all by himself, he concluded. He didn't want us to worry. He didn't want us to worry about him.

Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut as he proceeded to hold Tsuna's limp, and fragile hand. The hand that he had come to love and serve. The hand that he followed. The hand that soothed him when he was down, the hand that comforted him when he was lonely. The hand that guided him to where he needed to go. The hand that offered him happiness when he had none. The hand that made him who he is today.

The hand that…cared for him all this time…

The lies he tells. The truth that he hides. The reality that he morphed. The complex reality that he had mould to fit his own likings.

Tsuna was selfish, really.

But on the contrary, he was a very selfless person, who cared for everyone around him. The time and fate that caused everything to change. The dangers that he'd have to face.

The deadly truth that will come to haunt him every night, in his nightmares. The twisted truth that will come to haunt him every time someone says his name. The very existence of his being will come to haunt him, torture him.

But he had a job to do. It was an order from Tsuna. And he had to carry out this ill-bred truth that had surfaced. The fact that he, still had to inform all the others.

Telling everyone would be an easy task, if it were an easy briefing.

But this was the briefing of Tsuna's death. He doubts his own strength. He doubts that he will be able to tell them, without breaking down. I very much doubted his strength. The very existence mocking him, laughing at him in the shadows.

But he had to, and therefore must.

* * *

Gokudera stumbled across the hall, his face pale as a ghost. There was nothing left for him. No Tsuna there to comfort him, smile at him, befriend him, care for him. There wasn't much for him. Except the warmth radiating from the hand that Gokudera _had_ held. The hand that he _was_ holding, which he holds no more. It had grown limp and cold. The harsh hands of fate, pulling them apart.

How was he going to tell Hibari?

Will he yell at Gokudera? Most likely.

Will he stay calm and walk out on him while he is briefing? Also a likely situation.

Will he glare? No doubt, obviously.

But will he cry?

The doubt lingers on. Hibari won' cry like what he had done in the hospital wing. He is strong. He is the strongest.

Why isn't Hibari the right-hand man, instead of him? Why was he chosen?

He's not strong. He's not strong at all.

He's just a puny, hot-headed and violent person. It was his nature. He…

…he's not strong like Hibari.

Nor is he easy-going as Yamamoto.

Nor is he cunning like Mukuro.

Nor was he free-spirited like Ryohei…

He was…

…a weak brat.

And he hated himself for letting Tsuna die like that.

He walked down the hall, to the main room, where he would tell of this unfortunate tale. The debriefing of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Mafia boss of the Vongola family's death.

* * *

"Everyone…"

All heads were turned towards Gokudera.

"How's Tsunayoshi?"

Gokudera stared at Hibari with an unreadable expression. "Juudaime is…" He could feel the tears already starting to form. He knew it. He wouldn't be able to tell them in one piece. His tears were already welling up his guilt. "Juudaime is…"

His hesitation. His twitchiness. His posture, and is stance. They all tell of one thing. Sadness.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, what's wrong with Tsuna?"

He wonders how Yamamoto can stay as a happy-go-lucky person every minute of his life.

"Juudaime is…" He gulped, and let out a shaky breath. "…gone."

As soon as his words slip out of his mouth, he regretted. The word 'gone' was too vague. Anything can be gone, gone to sleep, gone away…and dead. His tears had already formed in the corners of his eyes.

"G-gokudera…what do you mean by…gone?"

Gokudera gasped, his head snapped up, his tears clearly visible. "He's…dead…Yamamoto…he's…" By then, he had totally collapsed, and cried his heart out. He didn't want this. His face, buried into his hand, wet with fresh tears, seeping through.

There was a silence that surrounded them.

"Dead? W-what do you mean by dead?"

Gokudera gave no response, by kept on weeping.

"Gokudera! Answer me!"

Still, his voice wouldn't respond. He couldn't speak. His voice was stuck in his throat. He was muted by his tears, his anguish and his sadness. Tsuna is gone. Tsuna is gone. Tsuna is—

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The voice at the back of his head ceased to exist at that very moment.

Tsuna shouldn't have picked him. He wasn't strong enough. He was too rash. He'd get angry too much. He…

He just cried. Cried for the loss of the center of his heart.

* * *

Hibari froze like a dear in its tracks. Tsunayoshi, gone? Dead? Gone to heaven and never coming back? He shook his head. Surely, the dynamite-wielding herbivore was exaggerating. There was no way that Tsunayoshi; the tenth mafia boss of the Vongola family is _dead_. There was no damn way that he is…dead.

Hibari shook his head. No. Tsunayoshi is NOT dead.

"Tsunayoshi…"

But when he saw the herbivore cry his eyes and heart out, he couldn't help but feel sympathy. After all, Tsunayoshi is his _lover_. He closed his eyes, envisions Tsunayoshi smiling at him, that overwhelming yet warm smile that he shows to him.

He couldn't say a thing. He just _couldn't_.

It was something that he will not comply to. He…just can't. Because he has to stay strong for Tsunayoshi. Stay strong for him. He lowered his head and left the room. He no longer has the right to be in there. He needs to see Tsunayoshi. He _must_.

Upon slamming the door to the hospital room, he hurried to Tsuna's side, watching the limp boy lying there, pale as a ghost. Hibari ran a hand over Tsuna's face, checking for breathing. No. He was not breathing. He…

Hibari harshly grasped Tsuna's hand in his, nailing his wrist to find a pulse. But there was none. Nothing had surfaced. Tsunayoshi is _dead_. Hibari's eyes widened as he broke down the word _dead_ and registered it into his mind. The word chilled to his inner core and shook him senselessly. The mere word shook him and engulfed him in a sea of anguish and pain. Something that cannot be washed away, even in a million years.

He closed his eyes, slowly remembering when he had first met Tsuna. It was when he was still in school. He remembered always watching the boy, always finding him interesting. Until he found himself under the training of the infant, Reborn. By then, he had already known that he was the mafia boss of the Vongola family.

That was where it had all started.

Damn Reborn and his sadistic ways…

…not that he wasn't sadistic or anything.

Returning to the situation at hand, he paused to look at his _lover_. His pale face, luminating, even though it's whole and ghostly. Hibari ran his fingers in Tsuna's hair, slowly bringing down to his face, and traced his face contour. He stopped shortly at his neck and up to his face again. He kept it there for almost a minute before retreating his hand. Tsuna's not there anymore. He's gone. Gone with the wind. There was nothing he could do. Nothing at all.

Hibari's face dimmed. If he had noticed. He was the one who spends his day with Tsuna the most. Surely, he would have noticed _something_! Even if he didn't he still could have suspected that something was up by the way the herbivore was acting. It wasn't him.

But now, what can he do?

He can't bring the dead back to life. He's not some magician or some alchemist. He cannot perform human transmutation. He can't do human rebirth. He can't do human regeneration.

All he can do is…wait. All he can do is wait for Tsuna to come back. Wait for him to resurface once more. Wait for him to…

…bring his happiness back.

He desperately needs his happiness…his sky. His love. His life. His soul.

He wants Tsuna back.

And he's going to do anything—anything to bring him back again.

Now, he waits in the shadows, waiting for a miracle to happen.

* * *

"Boss…"

Chrome's one visible eye had shut due to the overflowing tears surfacing. Boss was dead. Boss is dead. Boss is…gone.

And she could tell that Mukuro wasn't very happy with the news either.

* * *

Gokudera cried, for the hardest in his life. He doesn't remember when he last cried. He cannot remember. But now, he is crying because Tsuna is gone. Gone and never coming back.

"Juudaime…"

Gokudera managed to croak, choking back sobs. Tsuna was forever, right? He wouldn't die…after all; Tsuna is the bond that holds everyone together. Once that is gone, where will they go?

He knows that Yamamoto understands too. He knew from the beginning that Yamamoto was quick to accept things like this. But to him, it still hurt. Yamamoto is hurting. And so was he. And everyone else.

A hand slowly patted the back of Gokudera, soothing him. He had never felt anything other than Tsuna's hand soothing him. Though it may not have the same results, at least this soothing hand will calm him down. He lifts his head up, his eyes swelled up, from crying.

"Juudaime…"

* * *

Yamamoto knows. He had always known that this day was going to come. He had known for many years now. Even though he hurts deeply inside, he tries to keep it in. He tries not to be sad.

He knows by the end, he will come crashing down. He will. He knows. But that time is not now. That time come when it comes. He does not know when, but there will be a time where he, too, will come crashing down.

But he cannot break down. Not when everyone's mentality level is this low. He needs to set an example. He needs to look straight and accept the fact that Tsuna is dead. He knows he doesn't want to, but he has to.

Looking beside him, Gokudera's eyes had already swelled up. It was clearly visible. He had never seen Gokudera shed tears like this. _Ever_. He soothed him by rubbing his back. After all, he did see Tsuna do it a few time, it was easy enough.

But he knows he cannot compare. He cannot be compared with the amount of passion that Tsuna puts in when his friends are down. He cannot outdo that. He knew. He just didn't have the power to do so.

He couldn't. He cannot. He has no right to. After all, the center of everyone's hearts is, no doubt, Tsuna. He is the red string that binds everyone together.

But he understands the sacrifice that is needed. He understood it completely.

But he wishes not to.

He doesn't want Tsuna to leave yet. He's not ready for Tsuna to leave yet.

Yet…

…Tsuna leaves so suddenly. Whoosh. He's gone. Gone like the wind. Washed away, bathed in bright white light.

He tries to comply. But he dares not to.

He just simply waits for everyone. Waits for everyone to take in the fact that the heart of this family…is gone.

He lowers his head and brought his hands towards him, looking at it. He couldn't believe what had happened. Still, he keeps it in. Hoping for a miracle to happen.

* * *

Mukuro knows too. He knew that this day was to happen. He had always known. But this…this was too soon. Tsunayoshi…Tsunayoshi is gone away to the clouds, bound to never return. He knows he needs to be strong. He needs to be strong for Tsunayoshi. He needs to be. He must. He would have to. And he'd do _anything_…prepared to do anything, hoping for the impossible to happen.

He couldn't use his illusions.

He didn't have the heart to.

He knows he has the power to, but he chose not to. Not because he doesn't want to, because he knew that Tsuna wouldn't like that. If this was his wish, he'd follow it, with all his loyalty pledged towards him. He had always followed him, as long as he had remembered.

Chrome closed her eyes. She had known too. Boss had died because…

…of his health.

Chrome had known this. She had always known that Tsuna's health was diminishing. She wanted to help, but Tsuna ordered her not to say anything. Even Mukuro knew.

She had to follow Tsuna's wishes. She kept her mouth closed and kept the daring secret within her heart, burying the guilt within her own failing heart. He heart weighed heavy…and almost killed her. She had known. And she, personally, thinks that she will never be forgiven that she had known and never said anything.

"I had known…" she started, "that boss was going to end up like this…"

Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. "But boss told me not to say anything. He said that it would bother…you."

Unstoppable tears were now freefalling down her cheeks, like a waterfall. In her mind, Tsuna was a strong person, indeed, able to keep such a sinister secret such as this. She wishes that she was as strong. She wanted to be strong too…

…but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough for Tsuna. She…let him die like this. It was her fault…

…but no one had blamed her once her words left her mouth. Everyone understood the current situation. They knew how kind and caring Tsuna was. They had known, all along. But, they did nothing to prevent it. Tsuna didn't let them. He didn't let them. He had always said that no one can go against fate. Fate is unchangeable.

* * *

"_Remember, everyone, when I die, if I die, you guys will go along the path and lead yourselves to a new future without me."_

_Gokudera rashly jumped in. "But Juudaime! What will we do without you?"_

_Tsuna smiled his kind smile. "Hayato. You will keep on living. Promise me that you'll keep on living…promise me, everyone."_

_There was a huge deafening silence between the groups of people._

"_Promise me…"_

"'Promise me…'" Gokudera spoke lightheartedly, with stings of pain and hurt clearly embedded within the voice. "Were his exact words…that day."

"Yeah, I remember." Yamamoto started, with his hands crossed across his chest. "I remember him saying that."

There was a stern silence between Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"He must have known."

Gokudera scoffed. "Well, it's his body. He would know."

The sun guardian glared menacingly at the storm guardian. "Like you are the one to talk, octopus head."

Gokudera jumped madly at the sun guardian's words. "What was that, lawn-head?"

Reborn snapped, yelling at everyone with a stern voice. "Shut up, you bunch of idiots. Tsuna is dead, and you are here arguing about non-sense?"

All heads turned to Reborn, the infant that stood out like a sore thumb.

"Reborn-san…"

Reborn looked sternly at every single person in the room before continuing with his point. "Let's go. _He_ is waiting."

* * *

Hibari stood up from the chair that was placed beside the young mafia leader's death bed. Turning to steal one last glance at the boy, he walked out, making no noise at all.

He didn't understand.

He wouldn't.

He dared not to.

He continued walking until he met up with the silver-haired sun guardian. "We're going."

The sun guardian glanced up at Hibari with confusion written over his features. "Going? Where to?"

Hibari shifted so he wasn't facing Ryohei. "To his funeral."

Ryohei's face dimmed considerably. He too, had known that this was an especially harsh time for them. With other families trying to control their resources and attacking them. And now this. What could go worse?

But nonetheless, Ryohei nodded understandingly. "Ah. Yes."

* * *

The funeral was a small one. The people who participated were the people who knew and respected Tsuna. This included his guardians and some of the people alongside him. Note were sent back to Japan, telling Tsuna's parents Nana and Iemitsu of Tsuna's death. They never got a reply. But even though, they know that deep inside, everyone was hurting. Hurting and refusing to head. Especially his mother, Nana and his father, Iemitsu. Every one of his guardians had sustained scars and pains after the incident, but had to keep on working and preparing as that was what Tsuna had wished for. He had wished for the success of the Vongola family.

One question still remained.

What about the next generation?

What about the eleventh mafia boss?

* * *

They had no time to consider the question yet. They were head in a one-way road trip to hell. They were collapsing. Slowly dying, from the core on. Now that Tsuna had passed on, leaving everything in his guardian's hands. What were they to do? Tsuna's not there to guide them. Nor was the previous mafia boss of the Vongola family.

Was this road heading towards a dead end? Or is it going to crack open the invisible wall and break through the hands of fate?

That question was still left, unanswered.

* * *

It's sad, how life can be so fragile. It can be broken so easily, yet it's hard to leave. It was hard to say goodbye to those who died. It was heard to move on to a new path, leaving the old one behind. It was hard to break through the horrid invisible barrier that had restricted them to ever go anywhere near the dead.

That is, if they wish.

The family wept for their loss.

But what can they do?

They have no power at all.

They simply cannot sustain this pain any longer than they have to.

* * *

Gokudera knows that he cannot. He has a job to do. He has to lead them, just as his boss had ordered him to do. He has to obey. He knows that if he doesn't, Tsuna won't be very pleased, even in his grave.

Yamamoto too, he knows that Yamamoto has a job to secure Gokudera's decisions. He needs to run through and make sure no plans have holes in them.

Everyone else helps by doing their assigned work. That included Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei, and Lambo.

Gokudera doesn't want to, but he must.

It had hurt a whole hell of a lot. He knows that if he doesn't, he'll never forgive himself.

It was his job now.

And he has to do this _right_.

_Right_ for everyone. _Right_ for Tsuna.

He's ready.

He's ready to take on anything that's thrown at him. _Anything_.

* * *

Hibari drowned his sake in one gulp. He proceeded to take the whole bottle and drowning it, but found that it was no where near his reach. Kusakabe must have decided that Hibari had too much to drink, and left with the bottle. Wobbling, he stood up, leaning on to the door frame for support.

"Where is…" He croaked out loud, "Where is it?"

The silence met him, and answered him.

He was getting impatient now. "Where is it?!"

Once again, the silence answered him, leaving him hanging.

Hibari was now leaning on to the last strand of patience. "Where the fuck is it?!"

Still, the silence refused to give up, and answered him…softly and slowly.

* * *

Hibari was beyond mad now. First the _stupid_ herbivore dies, leaving him. Now his sake bottle has disappeared? Had it gotten up with two feet and walked away?

_What am I thinking? Sake bottles don't get up and walk away._

"Kusakabe!" He roared, his voice shaking the very existence of his living quarters. "KUSAKABE!"

Fate seemed to have a grudge on the poor guy. First his lover dies, and now this?

He decides that his life is getting even more wretched by the minute.

But he needs something to do. Anything. Something to keep him busy and not make him think about Tsuna. He needs something…and he needs it now. He has to find better things to do than just sitting around, drinking sake all day. He needs a hobby.

Wait.

He had a hobby.

He had a hobby of molesting Tsuna when he got bored. Not a very healthy hobby, mind you. But a hobby, nonetheless.

His hand…ached to touch the fair skin on Tsuna's stomach, ached to feel the smoothness of his pale skin. Ah, sometimes, Tsuna would become pale, but gotten back to his normal colour again.

Maybe that's when he started to notice that something was wrong with the herbivore.

He wasn't as happy as before. His eyes, cold as stone sometimes…

…but Hibari…he just shrugged it off…

How could he have?

Why didn't he say anything?

* * *

In the end, Hibari was still mad at Tsuna for not telling him. Not telling him that he was dying slowly, piece by piece. _Damn him_, he thought, _how could he treat me as thus?_

He couldn't quite complain. He wasn't the best babysitter when he was with Tsuna before he had become the mafia boss.

Though he really could have said something, Hibari thought. Really. How much could you really trust your lover?

-------

(Two years later)

--------

As days gone by, life had changed for the Vongola family. Life had become brighter. With the aid of Dino, and some existing family that had joined packs with the Vongola, they managed to fend off the last of the threats being thrown at the Vongola. Things were looking much brighter in terms of business and the sorts, and so were the feelings of loss and pain. It had lifted from them.

The pain will never go away, however, with that said, they were able to move on, start a new life and create a better and brighter future for themselves. Tsuna must have been proud, as they have known him, he must be. Seeing them happy and together. Even Hibari joins in some of the gatherings that they held, almost every week. Though he leaves in the very middle of it and comes back ever now and then, it's fine.

Gokudera would always remember Tsuna. His whole life, he owes to him. From ever since he had met him, he had followed him and became a loyal man. He smiled at the bitter memories. If only time would go back to when…

…ah. It was better not to think about it. Or else it will bring the wetness in his eyes back.

He remembers it very clearly. Even though he cannot recall, he'd always wake up with tear-stained pillows every night. The nightmares would come in every sort of fashion. Him one step closer to Tsuna, him reaching out to Tsuna, but he wouldn't comply to grab his hand. Even with dreams where he, himself was the one who killed Tsuna.

The horrid pictures would cease to disappear.

To remind him of the scars he had to conceal, surfacing once more.

But it's getting better now. He was able to let others into his heart. Like say, Yamamoto. Even though he's not a replacement for Tsuna, he had always thought that he was a caring and passionate as Tsuna in all sorts of situation. He was the firm wall, holding Gokudera up, preventing him from falling into despair.

And he's thankful for all the things that Yamamoto has done. He truly is, but the fact that Yamamoto is replacing Tsuna is…

…unthinkable…

To think that Yamamoto was _replacing_ Tsuna…

He'd laugh at his stupidity. He was truly stupid to think these misleading thoughts.

No one could replace Tsuna. No one.

* * *

The same thought had lingered on to Hibari's mind day after day.

He'd remember during the gathering, someone had brought up his name. He'd excuse himself, and move to his chambers where his sake would always await him. And his memories of Tsuna.

He's sometimes wish that he would just _move on_. But it was easier said than done. The fact that he cannot let go of the past is one thing, but unable to bring himself to accept that Tsuna was gone was another. Denial was dangerous, he concluded. It was risky. A tad bit too risky.

But he was going to take the chance and let his imagination run wild.

Because….

…that's _all_ he _can_ do.

Nothing more. Nothing else. Nothing he holds in his power to change.

And he needs not to.

Tsuna was going to come back. He was sure of it.

Or maybe…

…he's just being disillusioned.

And he prays that it's the first one and not the second.

* * *

"_I've known this for a long time." Tsuna looked out the window, and back onto Gokudera's face again. "But I'm afraid that I'll be leaving soon."_

_The sheer shocked had permanently sewed itself onto Gokudera's features. "W-what do you mean?"_

_Tsuna calmly took a breath in, and let it out slowly. "My nerves are dying." He shifts uncomfortable when Gokudera's blank face continued to stare at him. "My heart's failing too."_

He remembers being so uncomfortable when he was told that. His boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to die.

"_But it's not going to be painful though." Tsuna paused, smiling assuredly to Gokudera. "We all need to learn to move on, sometimes."_

_Tsuna bitterly smiled at the look on sourly painful face. "It's a fact that we shall face, Hayato. So why not confront it now?"_

_Gokudera opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, watching the expression on Tsuna's face change by the second. _

"_I'm not telling you to give your life now, Hayato. What I'm saying is that…you need to learn how to move on and let go of your past memories. The ones that are causing you pain. You need to learn to leave them behind and start a new, fresh path."_

"_Juudaime…I…"_

_Tsuna smiled sweetly. "No, Hayato. It's a matter of trust."_

"_Trust?"_

_Tsuna nodded. "Yes Hayato. Trust. You need to believe in others and let them go as they were fated to go. You need to know that you cannot go against…"_

"…_fate, I know. But Juudaime!" Gokudera rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "But Juudaime…I cannot go on without you…"_

"_Hush, Hayato. You can. I believe in you. You should too. You have a lot of people who are willing to support with their very existence. Just like they did with me. You need to believe in your friendship, you companionship…your…relationship with the rest of the family. I know Hibari-san and Mukuro can be a pain sometimes, but they have a heart, just like everyone else. They hurt inside too…you just have to find comfort within each other. This is a family, Hayato."_

"_Juudaime…!" Tears had welled up in his eyes once more. "I don't know if I…"_

_Tsuna gave a reassuring squeeze and spoke with a lighthearted voice. "You can."_

_Gokudera's eyes widened. "I…can?"_

_Tsuna smiled once more. "Yes." He paused. "I believe in you. We all do."_

_Gokudera felt a new batch of tears flowing down his face. "Juudaime…"_

That was two years ago. This is now. He needs to make Tsuna proud. And he did. He brought the family together again, following Tsuna's example. He did all he could to make everyone happy. He knows he can't compete with Tsuna.

But what does he know about being the boss? Ordering people around, sending them to senseless missions, rounding up the bad guys, defeating threatening families and go home to relax…right?

No.

He knows that this is not the way to be the boss. The boss resumes all responsibilities for everything that goes wrong.

And he knows. Still, he chuckle to himself. What an idiot he was.

Ha.

Hibari closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like if Tsuna was alive. He's probably the only one in the Vongola family that hasn't given up on the past yet. Whereas everyone else has slowly let go of the past, he, Hibari Kyouya, still kept on holding to the past and refused to let go.

If only he was alive…

"_Hibari-san! I've brought some cake that my mom had baked for you."_

_Hibari's head perked up in interest. "Oh?"_

_Tsuna smiled gently. "Hmm! She said that you are to eat it even if I have to force it into you. It's your birthday, right?"_

_Hibari let out one of those rare smiles he shows to Tsuna and only Tsuna. "And what of it?"_

_Tsuna shifted with embarrassment. "Eh…I just wanted to with you a happy birthday…"_

_Hibari kept the smile plastered on to his face. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi."_

_Tsuna blushed, blinked and turned around. "Well, You better eat that before it gets cold and…"_

"_It's out of the oven?"_

_Tsuna turned around sharply. "Yeah. I asked my mom to bake it for me in the morning."_

_Hibari chuckled at the boy's excitement. It was almost as if it was his special day. "You didn't have to."_

_Tsuna twitched. "Well, my mom insisted on baking you one. So you can't really blame me."_

_Hibari's eyes narrowed playfully. "Are you saying that you don't want to wish me a happy birthday?"_

_Tsuna jumped in surprise. "O-of course not~! I just…"_

_Hibari's eyes closed slowly. "I was teasing you, Tsunayoshi."_

_His cheeks puffed out in anger. "I…I…"_

_Tsuna's face grew hot and stomped out the door. "Have a happy day, Hibari-san." He said, before leaving._

_Hibari smiled once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, hasn't he?_

Hibari chuckled to himself. This was the first he had branded himself as an idiot.

What and idiot he was.

* * *

Reborn had said something about a guest coming.

Though he wasn't sure why he'd bother to go, Reborn assured him that it was worth it. That infant, making everything seem so tempting. Yet the reality is that, it's boring and tiring.

Hibari yawned and snuggled into his covers. A sleep will recharge him.

He hoped.

* * *

Gokudera paused, rethinking his process through.

A guest is going to arrive at four PM sharp, and he needs to get ready. Aw…geez. Can life get any worse? Not to mention, Reborn said something about a surprise or something. That darn baby, always pulling a stunt or two. Not that he doesn't respect him.

Yamamoto came down the hall and entered his office.

"Gokudera, Reborn said that he's coming soon and--"

POOF!

A cloud of smoke suddenly rose in the air, sending clouds of pink smoke spreading in the vast area.

A familiar voice greeted them.

"W-what happened? Lambo?"

When the smoke cleared, a 15-year-old Tsuna greeted them with pure confusing written over his features.

In one fluid moment, Gokudera had Tsuna in his arm, crushing the poor teenager in a breath-taking—literally—hug.

"G-gokudera….I can't breathe…"

"JUUDAIME~!!!!!!!!!"

His voice echoed within the whole mansion, sending waves of frequency down the halls, into all the rooms, up and down. His voice—shrieks—nearly deafened the poor 15 year-old.

Suddenly, all the guardians rushed to see what the commotion was about. Even Hibari.

Well, Gokudera did say 'Juudaime', which he only uses when he's referring to Tsuna, so it must be Tsuna related.

But they did _not_ expect Tsuna himself to be in Gokudera's room.

"BOSS?!!!"

Tsuna turned around, freaked out by the insanely matured features of his guardians. "Hiiiiiiieee?!!!!"

* * *

That was it. It must be Mukuro. Or someone in the room who casted an illusion, or something.

"What's going on, herbivore?"

Gokudera stuttered in his speech, with his words literally shoved down his throat. "I don't know. Reborn—he must know something."

The baby chooses this very moment to conceal himself.

"Indeed."

Tsuna paled. "Even after all these year, you _still_ enter with a weird, and not mention weird, way! Hiiiiiiiiiiiee!!!!" He shrieked as Reborn kicked him down.

"Tsuna is our honoured guest today."

A chorus of "WHAT?!!" filled the room.

* * *

Tsuna was beyond confused now. What was he doing? Surely, he was doing something of importance when he was accidentally transported here. And to be honest, he didn't know what was going on.

Wait.

Had it not been give minutes already?

He shrieked insanely. "My five minutes are over?!!!" He rushed around the room. "Why aren't I back yet?"

"Because you died."

Tsuna turned his head slowly towards the speaker. He knows this person anywhere. It was the voice of his horrifying doom. Hibari-san!!

"H-hibari-san?!!!"

Tsuna paused, and then registered Hibari's words. "I died? Again?"

All of the people around the room looked at him weirdly. "Sawada-san…what do you mean by 'again'?"

Tsuna shrieked again. He didn't mean to say that…

"Ah…forget what I said. Ha ha ha………"

Tsuna gulped at the stern look he was getting. "So…what did I die from?"

* * *

"Your nerves are dying. Your heart is failing."

Tsuna's eyes widened. How'd they find out? Unless…his future self had told them…

"Is it true?"

Tsuna gulped at Yamamoto, whose voice was serious and stern.

What should he tell them? He should lie, right? He didn't want to bother them with his little health problems. He didn't need to…

…but he was forced to, but Hibari.

"Herbivore, if you don't tell me, I swear I will bite you to death."

"Hiiiiee!!!!"

Yeah, you could definitely tell that Tsuna's life was in danger just by the menacing glare that Hibari was giving him. He had to now, or else he will be bitten to death by Hibari…

Tsuna nodded briefly. "Yes…I was born with defective nerves. They injected medicine into me that would make my nerves work again, but only to an extent. They said that the medicine will last about 20 years or so." He paused, taking in all the weird glances he was getting, then shifted uncomfortably. "My heart is also not very good; however, they couldn't do anything for my heart." He said, pointing to the center of his chest as he explains.

* * *

"We have to see a doctor."

Tsuna's eyes dimmed. "They'll all say the same thing."

Gokudera shook his head. "Not Shamal. I'm sure he'll think of something."

Tsuna's eyebrow cocked upward. "I though he only treats women."

Gokudera forced a smile on to his face. "I'll think of something"

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Shamal! It's Juudaime!"

"No. I only treat women."

"Come on! I'll give you all the women you want…just treat Juudaime!"

Shamal scratched his chin, thought for a bit. "…fine...deal…"

Gokudera smiled happily. Juudaime's going to be okay. Surely Shamal will think of something.

* * *

Gokudera's face faltered.

"W-what?"

Shamal sighed, and spoke with somewhat of a depressed voice. "I said that Sawada…he cannot be treated. His heart is in danger, and therefore must rest. I can't do anything for his heart, but I can do something about his nerves. Though his nerves were ordered to be mobile after the medicine was injected into him 15 years ago." He paused, looking at Tsuna. "It was 15 years ago, right?"

Tsuna nodded. "That's right."

Shamal nodded in approval. "See? I was right. Anyways. The main point I'm trying to make here is that," he sighed, glancing at Gokudera every now and then, "Sawada's heart is the main problem, not his nerves. If I were able to do anything to help him, I'm sure that the hospital would have done something about it, 15 years ago."

Gokudera's eyebrows knitted in anguish. "What do you mean by that? Can't you use one of your diseases…?"

Shamal stared at Gokudera sternly. "None of my diseases could work on this patient here." He popped a capsule out, waving it around, "if it did, I would have done that by now."

* * *

Tsuna sighed once Shamal was gone, off to fetch some girls at some place. "I told you…"

He looked down, and slowly stood up. "There's nothing that you can do…" He picked up his pace and headed out the door, leaving Gokudera grieving by himself.

* * *

Tsuna slowly walked down the hall, unsure of where to go. He slowed his pace and kept on wandering down the hall, aimlessly.

That is, when he bumped into someone.

"Hiiiee!!"

A nice, strong pair of hand caught him and prevented him from falling. "T-thanks…" Tsuna looked up the emotionless face of the tonfa-wielder. "H-hibari-san?!!!"

Hibari said nothing, but kept on gripping on to Tsuna's shoulders.

"Um…Hibari-san? Could you let me go?"

Hibari's hands were like iron grip, refusing to let go. "No."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Hibari-san…"

"There's absolutely nothing we can do anymore."

Tsuna was shocked at Hibari's words. He had been worried about him. Somehow, that makes him happy inside.

"No. I was bored with it."

Hibari suddenly brought Tsuna close into a crushing embrace. "I was stating a fact."

Tsuna leaned into Hibari's embrace. "I was as well."

* * *

Hibari couldn't do anything last time, and when he though he had finally gotten the chance to make everything right, the doctor comes and says that it can't be helped. Surely, he heard wrong, right? This was all some part of some darn, fucking play, right? Stupid reality, he cursed, fucking playing with him like that.

And he hated it.

"You're _not_ going to leave me again."

Tsuna's eyes widened for the millionth time that day. "Hibari-san…?"

The only reason why he had stayed with Tsuna was because somewhere down the road, he had fallen in live with the young boy. Call it what you will, but he knew that he loved him. For he wanted to protect him with all the strength he had.

No.

He did not mix this emotion with his duty. He knew he had to protect Tsuna while he was the tenth, but he had also realized his inner feelings towards the boy as well.

He tried, and tried. And now Tsuna was going to die _again_, in his arm, without his love.

He didn't want that.

"Hibari-san…?"

Tsuna was confused.

"_You're _not_ going to leave me again."_

He didn't understand what Hibari meant by that. Surely, it means something like…duty? Or pride…but he wasn't sure. He wanted to ask Hibari what he meant; by he was afraid that Hibari-san will get mad at him. But then again, when wasn't he angry?

"Um…Hibari-san…what did you mean when you said 'you're not going to leave me again'?"

Hibari shifted in their embrace. "It's as it sounds."

Tsuna was more confused now. "What…"

Hibari took this time and in one fluid moment, he captures Tsuna's lips with his.

Tsuna shrieked, his mind running wild. This was Hibari Kyouya we were talking about! He doesn't just randomly go and _kiss_ people out of the blue. What could have caused him to…?

He couldn't think straight anymore. The depth of Hibari's kiss had drowned his thoughts else where. Right as of now, he was melting into Hibari's kiss, with his mouth open, saliva running down the corners of his mouth.

He could feel Hibari push his tongue into his mouth, sending chills of pleasure down his spine. He had moaned. Oh please. _Please don't tell me that I just moaned…please…_

Hibari broke the kiss, violently sucking in a breath before beginning again. His lips connected with the crook of Tsuna's neck, slowly but gently, sucking on the sensitive, exposed skin. Tsuna moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Ah….Hibari-san…"

Hibari, on the other hand, said nothing as he busied himself to unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt.

"Ah…Hibari-san…."

Hibari fussed busily with Tsuna's shirt, and threw it around the corner. "Tsunayoshi…."

Tsuna ha registered what was happening to him, but made no attempt to stop him. But he had to know something. "Hibari-san…" He slowly breathed, long and shaky. "Were we lovers?"

Hibari lifted his head up slowly, a small smile marred upon his face. This was the first time that Tsuna had seen a _real_ smile, coming from the tonfa-wielding man, and not a smirk or some kind, whenever he was pleased.

"Yes."

It was clear and simple. No beating around the bush or anything, but just a simple word. Just that one word made him feel loved and happy. He's Hibari's love in the future.

"Oh."

Tsuna smiled cutely, and looked at Hibari. "Oh."

"Shall we continue?"

Tsuna nodded briefly as Hibari ran his tongue across Tsuna's stomach. Oh, how he missed this. His tongue trailed along his stomach, and up to Tsuna's collar bone. His right hand fussed with Tsuna's nipples and gave them a tight but gentle squeeze.

Tsuna moaned loudly as Hibari had his way. He had never expected this to feel so…pleasurable. Well, one thing to be sure, he is only 15….turning 16 in a few months. But still…

Hibari drew his finger down to the rim of Tsuna's pants. Tsuna whimpered slightly at the action, but made no objections. Hibari dipped his fingers into his pants and made it safely to Tsuna's throbbing erection. He stroked it softly, earning small moans from Tsuna.

"Ah…nng…Hibari-san…I…"

Hibari gripped on to Tsuna's hardened, throbbing erection and jerk it slightly, then continued stroking it, in a faster pace.

Tsuna threw his head back, leaning on the wall for support. "Ah…nng…H-hibari-san…I'm going to…ahhhh……"

White sticky liquid gushed out onto Hibari's hand, making a total mess.

Hibari brought his hand around, after cleaning it off, and ghosted it across Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna's face heated up and he moaned impatiently for Hibari to enter him…his fingers to enter him. Hibari smirked at this, and poked one finger inside.

Not too bad for a beginning, he thought.

Slowly, he added another finger in and not soon after a third finger.

Tsuna had moaned loudly, enduring the pain. "Ah….Hibari-san…it hurts…"

Hibari pushed his fingers deeper inside, hitting a spot, which earn a gasp from Tsuna.

_Found it_.

He kept on hitting that one spot, earning more and more gasps and moans from Tsuna.

"H-hibari-san…ah…nng…ah….ohh……..nng…….."

Hibari pulled out his fingers, smirking at his finely-did job, as he slowly unzipped his own pants.

* * *

Gokudera paused, sighing in grief.

That was just not…possible. Tsuna surely would have been cured…he had to be cured! He'd search the whole entire country, no, world to find a suitable doctor to fix up his Juudaime. He must do _something_.

Yamamoto told him not to pace around so much, but this habit just would not die out. When he was thinking or anxious, this factor would always come into play. It just wouldn't stop.

He doesn't know when he first attained this habit.

Surely he was thinking too much…right?

* * *

Tsuna lied on top of Hibari, his small, fragile body breathing hard. His backside hurt a lot, and thanks to Hibari, his virginity had just been stolen. Some way to start the day, huh?

He looked up at Hibari's sleeping features, and smiled. Had he always been this good-looking? Pausing, he slowly picked up a strand of hair and stroked it. It was surprisingly soft, like a feather.

Hibari's eyes opened, and stared sloppily at Tsuna.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Hibari said nothing, but smiled.

Tsuna smiled cutely at Hibari and brought both his hand up to play with Hibari's hair. Hibari shifted, his face resting in the crook of Tsuna's neck, while Tsuna could have better access to Hibari's hair. Hibari sent trails of butterfly kisses down his chest and up to his neck again.

"Ah…Hibari-san…"

Stopping slowly, he nailed down on Tsuna's lips and gave him a sloppy kiss. The kind that sends saliva flying everywhere.

Then they were, ultimately covered with sticky stuff, once again.

* * *

Tsuna knew he was going to due soon, but he didn't bother telling his guardian about his disease. He had learned from his experience when he travelled in time to the future. At first, he thought he was stuck there, but it turned out to be a malfunction of the bazooka and he was send flying back to his own time with boxers on, and nothing else.

Geez. That was a total embarrassment.

Of course, he blames Hibari.

-----

Ten years later

-----

He was stuck in the pile of paper work again. Gosh, did fate hate him or something? Surely, this mountain of paperwork was going to be the end of him. He knows it.

Moving on…

He tried to tackle the next pile, but he couldn't. He had trouble with other things as well.

Tsuna tried and tried. But in the end, he still failed. Just like how he failed with everything else. Even though he has been the Mafia boss for more than what ever amount of years, he's still fail at things. Ha ha. Especially math. But the good thing is, he is getting better, though not his personal best, but still an achievement, nonetheless.

But this didn't apply to his situation. Oh no, not at all. Not a single but.

Yes, he is failing. Failed to stay awake!

His eyes felt so heavy, and he could barely keep himself in perfect posture.

Slouching is his personal best, but not this. This was not slouching. This is more…lying down than slouching.

His face felt hot too. He smacked a hand across his forehead. It felt hot for some odd reason. Ah…he could barely think straight.

The whole world is spinning…falling into a hole…like a tornado…

Tornado…

Tornad--

Torna—

Tor—

T—

--

And he was out.

Just like that. Out like a lamp. Out like a fire when exposed to water. Extinguished like smoke. His consciousness slipped away, falling into the deeps pits of…

He had woken up after what it seems to be about a few minutes. He struggled to see the clock, and saw that it was already late in the evening. Looking beyond him, he saw Gokudera in the chair beside him, snoring away.

And he woke up. Raspy as his voice sounded, he managed to croak some coherent words.

"H-hayato…?"

Silence. There was no voice that replied to him. Instead, a faint snoring was heard.

Tsuna struggled to sit up, but found that his body waited a TON. What was wrong with him? He tried once more, this time, a bit louder. "H-hayato?"

The silver-haired man snapped up to see Tsuna with his eyes opened slightly, his breathing harsh. "Juudaime?"

Tsuna laughed, and outstretched hand towards him. "Hayato, you are my right-hand man. I know you'd take shocking news more calmly…"

By the time Tsuna had said the word 'shocking news', he abruptly started panicking. "What's wrong, Juudaime?"

"Hmm…Hayato…I'm not…feeling well, as you have noticed…"

Gokudera let out a breath that he was holding before urging the man on. "Yes…"

"I've known this for a long time." Tsuna looked out the window and back onto Gokudera's face again. "But I'm afraid that I'll be leaving soon."

The sheer shocked had permanently sewed itself onto Gokudera's features. "W-what do you mean?"

Tsuna calmly took a breath in, and let it out slowly. "My nerves are dying." He shifts uncomfortable when Gokudera's blank face continued to stare at him. "My heart's failing too."

There was a dangerous silence between the two.

"That's why I've been feeling so unwell in the past few days."

Gokudera's face was hidden by his hair. By the time he had registered what his boss had just said, his shoulders started shaking violently. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tsuna smiled bitterly. "There was nothing to be done about it. There was nothing that the doctors could do. The only thing it could do was to add on to the things you're already shouldering. I didn't want to you to hold anymore pain than you already are."

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna placed his hand on top of Gokudera's. "Don't worry, Hayato. It'll be okay. You'll make a fine leader."

Tears had already started to form in the corners of Gokudera's eyes. "Not without you, Juudaime."

Tsuna gave Gokudera a sour look. "Hush, Hayato. It's a fact, not an opinion."

He knew that. He knew. But he didn't want to accept the fact that his most precious person was going to leave him. He didn't want anyone else to die. Especially not his Juudaime. "We'll call Shamal…he'll save you…"

"No. He had already tried, but he won't be able to save me now…"

Tsuna watched Gokudera cry, his own heart shaking in sorrow.

"_I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…Hibari-san."_

"Tell Hibari-san that I love him…and everyone else…" _that I am happy to leave everything to you. Decide your own future for yourselves. I wish not to bother you anymore._

* * *

Tsuna's funeral was held in a forest near the Vongola headquarters, with his coffin above the ground.

There was crying, sobbing and weeping.

Hibari made no sound. He just stared at the case containing his lover, and looked beyond the clouds.

_You have left me…again._

Tsuna laughed in the far distance, almost mockingly. _Yes, Hibari-san. And I'm sorry. _

Hibari lowered his head. _I didn't even say if properly._

_It's still not too late, Hibari-san._

Hibari lifts his head up, letting one daring tear spill down his cheek. "I love you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_Tsuna cried in the distance, receiving every single one of Hibari's words. "I love you too, Hibari-san."_

With that, the funeral ended, and everyone was back at their own respected posts. Gokudera had been ordered to receive the title of 'Boss' of the Vongola family, though he didn't think he was suitable. But did anyway.

Years passed as the Vongola grew stronger since Tsuna's death, and grew to be a very successful family. Though the true 'boss' of the family was gone, he still resided within his family's hearts, lingering on, with each and every one of them refusing for forget Tsuna.

He smiled, knowing that everything will be all right.

Of course, Hibari still couldn't get over the fact that Tsuna was gone…again. But learned to cope with his pain. With each and every one of his shaking step, he brings himself closer to his goals. And Tsuna was glad at that.

He smiled in the distance.

_Good bye, my friends. I'll see you in heaven one day…_

* * *

Vongola X; age 25, served the world as a dependable mafia boss, had left us.

_I wish you happiness….._

Were his exact words when he left…

* * *

There are times when you need to say good bye, and there are time when you need to forget. There are times that you need to be forgiven and there are times where you need to let go. Once a person is gone, you cannot help but weep.

It's as they say. Forgive and forget.

Forgive fate and forget the past.

Though it's not easy, it still can be done.

Don't fall…

* * *

Ah~!!!! I'm done~!!!! OMG I'm such a depressing person. Haha. Everyone is sooo OOC in this one. Espeically Hibar and Tsuna...mwahahahahahahaha

Yeah. I'm truly evil though. I did promise my friend that I would write a happy ending, but I couldn't bring myself to.

If any of you readers was an alternative ending or a happy ending, please PM or state it in your review (if you are reviewing), and tell me so. I'd be more than happy to comply. Of course, if I have time. I will, when I'm done my exams, and in between the exams too. Har Har I get a few days off.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it (even though my grammar sucks...and darn my shifting tenses. .)

Good night~! (my side) Have a great night (or day, depending on when you are reading it, of course.)


	2. NOTES TO READERS

Hello everyone. Words have reached to me that my story has been too sad, or something along the words of too sad or I'm so evil. Don't worry; it's one of my friends. She said that with me killing Tsuna had been too sad. She decided to wring my neck if I don't write anything happy for her.

Er…I'm, so to speak, scared. So I was wondering….

Maybe I should write an alternative ending to this story, and make it much happier.

Or else she'll wring me neck .

Or something along the lines of "I'll choke you to death."

Kind of reminds me of Hibari's "I'll bite you to death."

Haha. He has Oral fixation~! LOL jkjk. I have oral fixation . I tend to chew on things…

Anyways, back to my point I was making before I got kindly interrupted.

I was thinking of writing an alternative ending to this story, but I'm not sure what I should write. Or…what I should do.

I was hoping to write a happy story as well, but……

All that comes out of my mind is sad stories.

. I'm not a happy person…mwahaha. Every time I write, it's all about death, death and more death. I know it's almost new years, but you know,

Sorry.

Could you help me?

Haha. I realllllly need ideas….


	3. Alternative ending 1

Yay This is alternative ending number ONE~! Yay. I've got a lot of people telling me that I need to make this story seem more happier. And I smiled saying I'll see what I can do.  
So here it is~! My alternative ending number one~! (Don't worry. alternative ending number two will come as soon as I write it. ARG)  
Here~! Though I'm so damned busy and so fucking tired, I will continue to write for you guys. Hope this pleases you.

Just a warning though, I ran out of ideas, and my style lagged because all my good work has be placed into the story. I know my grammar will suck sooooo bad in this alternative ending, so please bear with me. I will halt, trying to force myself out of the habit of writing like a five year old. *sob* I write like five year old. I feels so insulted. But it's true....

Sigh, I wish my friend would stop telling me that I have no knowledge in my background. I do know some, and I can certainly read read my language's words. Ugh. I cannot write any more. It's like, what? ten PM and I'm so darned tired. I have school...-.-  
And I dun want to go to school tomorrow.

I want to bring my laptop to school so I can write my story. But nooooooooooooo I cannot. My dad says I'll break it and stuff like that...well, he didnt really say it, but I can imagine him saying that, in a oh-so stern voice.

I HATE school. . It drives me bananas. Plus, I have to submit my marks into University soon, and my exam's on friday . I'm sooooo screwd for life.

Well, at least I'm finished this today. I'll work on my other alternate ending tomorrow, and I'll come to a halt. I was originally going to write my other two stories, but look at the time~! I need to study for my darned math exam. Two fucking hours, man. I know, University's exams are much longer and harder, blah blah. Poo to you too. I'm not in university yet. .

I'm so spoiled .

I want to buy the Vongola Rings . But my mom's like, "NO" and I cried. Well, I didnt really cry. I just whined. Arg I'm such a brat. I'm such a spoiled brat.

Well, enough about me and my boring life, read my alternative ending one~!

That way, I wont have to tell you how much I looooove New Years.

Oh. Happy New Years if you're celebrating it. LOL

Onward HO!

Warning: Massive swearing machine inserted in some parts of the story. Don't wring my neck knowing I used a lot of swearing words.

(psst: Once I start swearing, it's hard for me to stop.... I'm such a malfunctioned machine . LOL)

* * *

Hibari sat calmly at his desk, trying to get his work done. It was now almost at the end of the school day as he hears herbivore shouting in the halls, doing what ever they do best; crowding around.

And you know how much Hibari despises crowding.

He'd go and teach the herbivores to crowd around. He smirked when he imagined the herbivore being bitten to death by his hands and his tonfas. Chuckling slightly, he grabbed his trusty tonfas and headed out the door.

Those papers would have to wait.

Preying on herbivores was his main priority. He smirked. Nothing better like preying upon small, weak animals---

And the image of Sawada Tsunayoshi comes to mind.

He sighed, and opened the door.

He'd bite them to death, he decided. He'd bite them—viciously.

After a job well done—more like violently done—he proceeded to walking back to his office. Really, how much could he really do now? It was nearly five o'clock, and he needed to go home—not that anyone's waiting at home for him. He yawned. He needed a nap. And fast.

Walking down the hall, he spotted the weakest herbivore out of all the herbivores. He sighed and walked on, towards the brown-haired herbivore.

"What are you doing, herbivore? Don't you know that school hours are over?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi; or Tsuna, as everyone called him, twisted his head and stared at him with shock in his eyes. The fear that ha reflected off his eyes never seemed to go away. To Hibari, he was amusing. He watched as Tsuna cowered in fear, trying to give him an appropriate answer.

"I-I was looking f-for…Lambo…he-he somehow escaped ran away--"

Tsuna's sentence was not even half finished when Lambo zoomed pass and accidentally hit the wall by Tsuna. He got up with teary eyes.

"Must…stay…calm…"

He pulled out his 10-year bazooka and ran towards Hibari with it. Suddenly, there was a poof, and where Hibari stood is now…

…the future Hibari.

The future Hibari stood in shock as he faced full-on with the younger Tsuna, staring at him, eyes widened.

"Hi-hibari of the future~!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and pulled him into an embrace.

At that moment, Tsuna's mind imploded. Hibari of the future is so much more friendly…and scary~! He recognize that this was Hibari of the future, not some weird idiot that popped out of the bazooka. In that instant, all his thoughts were cut off and melted away when Hibari claimed Tsuna's lips with his.

_W-what? This is Hibari Kyoya we're talking about! He doesn't just suddenly come and kiss you out of the blue!_

Tsuna forced himself apart, and stared at Hibari with intense eyes.

"H-hibari-san?!!"

Hibari scrowled, and stood up firmly. Tsuna sighed, knowing that Hibari won't be weird again. But just as his thoughts were relieving, Hibari propped a hand under his knee, and another one behind his back. He extended arms and brought Tsuna up, and carried him bridal style.

"I want a meeting. Arrange it _now_."

------ -------- -------------------------------------------

Hibari suddenly got popped into a…what ever and suddenly appeared in a hospital room. He inspected his surroundings before landing his gaze upon the man lying on the bed. _Isn't that…Sawada Tsunayoshi?_ He stood up and checked his breathing.

…_he's not breathing at all!_

Hibari panicked and jumped up, running out of the room.

Crashing through the main door, he came face to face with those people. Older versions of those people. Those people were crying.

He recognized the infant, the dynamite wielding herbivore and the katana-wielding herbivore. He recognized some other people too, but…

…he didn't understand why they were crying. Was it because of Sawada Tsunayoshi?

_What ever_, he thought. _What ever it is, I have to ask._

"Hey, you." He started, catching everyone's attention. As soon as everyone was looking at him, he felt regret. They were staring at him with wide eyes as if they've never seen a human before.

"Hibari, what happened to you? You look so…young!"

Hibari twitched. "What."

The room stayed still as a plague of silence ran through the room.

"What's wrong with Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

He watched as Gokudera surpressed the urge to cry. He knew that he was an herbivore, but not a crybaby! The others look quite sympathetic as well.

"I'm asking what the hell is wrong with Sawada Tsunayoshi."

But no one answered. As usual, the silence had condemned him. What the hell? What did they take him for? Surely, they thought that he didn't take the truth very well; but in reality, he took it pretty well…or he hoped so. He'd wish that they wouldn't treat him like a child so much. He's not a kid anymore!

"Isn't anyone going to answer me?"

Still, the silence gave him a sly smirk. What stupid bastard this silence was. Always mocking him as if he cannot do anything anymore, since he was a stranger to this time.

Of course, he was a stranger, but that doesn't stop him from discovering the truth. He needed to know. Of course, he had a right to know what the fuck had happened the herbivore. He had to know.

He had to know? Where did that come from?

A wave a different emotion plagued him as he gripped his head in his hands.

"Fuck you. I'll go find out for myself."

Just when he was about to leave, Gokudera opened his mouth, revealing to him a shocking secret that had been driving him crazy just a moment ago.

"J-juudaime is…dead."

A shaky breath escaped Gokudera's mouth, as the truth was, once again, let out, However, this time, Gokudera was able to keep his tears in, for a long time. He had accepted it to some degree; however, he knew his heart was still waning from the hurt that was suppressed inside.

Hibari held in a breath. He knew that the herbivore is dead; at least that's what he looks like from the outside. He wasn't even breathing! His pulse was gone too. He's gone. _Long_ gone. He let the breath out, as he didn't know when he started holding it in the first place.

This new wash of emotions overpowered him. As he begun to feel something other than hatred, his heart clenched tight knowing that his herbivore is gone. And he had left him all alone to fend for himself against the cold harshness of reality.

Wait. _His_ herbivore? Where the hell did that come from? Tsuna wasn't his, and surely wasn't his herbivore. Sure he branded him as a weak, little animal, but he hadn't considered him as his.

What was this new flow of emotions? Why was it surfacing within him? What was he to him, really? He wanted to know.

His thoughts ceased when Gokudera paused to speak. "Juudaime…juudaime wanted me to tell you that he loved you…"

Hibari's eyes widened. _Loved _him? Tsuna _loved_ him? What the hell was going on? He didn't love the herbivore. Well, that's how he interpreted it to be. Tsuna did _not_ love him and that was that. So why did this herbivore say…

Wait. This is the future, isn't it? Was in possible that he and Tsuna were…_lovers_?

The word 'lovers' plagued his mind. He wasn't in love with the herbivore…

…damn it. He was so fucking confused.

Why was fate so utterly mean and nasty to him? What did he do to deserve this?

------ ---------- ------------------------------------------

"A meeting, Juudaime? Why a meeting?"

Tsuna panicked. He couldn't tell Gokudera that Hibari from the future had appeared and molested him on the spot…

…well, not molest. All he did was kiss him…

Tsuna cringed at the memory. Hibari was acting weird. Hibari of this time would _never_ do something like that. _Never_. So why did he…

…wait. He is from the future, no?

He suddenly shuddered at the thought. He did NOT want to know what he was doing with Hibari in the future. Oh god, no.

Hibari sat squarely in front of the group. He hates crowds, but he has to endure with it right now. Right now, it's not him that's important, but the herbivore he is currently holding hostage, shaking in his lap.

"Hibari-san…um…why am I sitting in your lap?"

Hibari made no sound nor did he answer the poor herbivore sitting in his lap, scared out of his wits. He was hoping that nothing worse would come to this when Hibari opened his mouth to speak. The horror that made itself known on Tsuna's face had half amused Hibari, and half worried him. Did he tell them at all?

He mentally hit himself. Right. If he had told them, Tsuna wouldn't have died in the future. He would have been cured by then. By then, he'd be living peacefully with Hibari, snuggled close as they are sleeping…

He really missed those moments with the small animal. He really ached for it.

But not now. He needs to warn the others about his sickness before it brings him to his end.

"In the future," he started, his voice firm and smooth, "Tsunayoshi died due to his health diminishing."

There were echoes of shock written on everyone's face.

"He is, ultimately suffering from a failing heart. As of right now, his heart," he paused, trying to gather up his thoughts, "is failing as we speak."

Tsuna's face suddenly turned pale. How had Hibari-san know about this? He couldn't have…he never told anyone. Not even Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. So how…

"As he has explained to the dynamite idiot, who had suspected nothing," He suddenly stopped, leaving the group wanting more.

Hibari mentally cringed. He didn't suspect anything either. Tsunayoshi was really a good actor. He was able to keep even this sinister of a secret from us.

Hibari sighed, but continued on. "As I was saying, just before he died," Hibari eyed the herbivore, sitting on his lap, "he told us of his sickness."

Tsuna said nothing. What could he say? Right. I didn't tell you about my sickness because I'm so selfish and didn't want to worry you?

Psh. As if they are going to buy in with that lame, stupid excuse.

Tsuna sighed. What was he going to tell them? That he was too embarrassed? Hell no. He was crazy enough to tell them, and then regret it because they will spend their time worrying about Tsuna, always checking up on him, or something like that.

As if he didn't receive security enough.

Actually, he really didn't think it was about his own security reasons. It was about his friends constantly worried about him if he was to tell them. Then they'd always focus on him, and not about themselves. He didn't want that. Surely, he wasn't _that_ important, is he? Sure, he's the tenth mafia boss of the Vongola family, but other than that, he's pretty much a normal person—that doesn't know how to do anything. Well, there's that and worrying. He's always worried about his friends. He has a great heart, in a mental sense. He cared about everyone. He put everyone in front of himself when it comes to care. He's a big worrier. But at the same time, he's a great friend and a great person in general.

That's what Gokudera had told him a few days back, after the ring conflict. Actually, that's what everyone said. Hibari hn'ed but agreed, nonetheless.

That sort of made him happy.

To him, Hibari is a very important person. He secretly loved Hibari from the start. Though he'd never say that, since he knows that Hibari will bite him to death with his tonfas if he were ever to say that.

He sighed. He's sure hopeless. And hopelessly in love with the most vicious person in the whole entire world. God. He's sure dense.

He shifted uncomfortably at everyone's stare. Really, how much will you stare at a person to make one feel so embarrassed and so utterly ashamed of oneself? He really didn't know the answer to that, nor does he want to know, he thinks.

He sighed pathetically, and lowered his head.

How that he knows, he was in for a biiiig trouble. He was going to be yelled at for not telling them. They'd say something along the lines of…

"How come you never told us?"

He watched Gokudera's face scrunch up with anguish. He didn't want his friends to be like this. He sincerely hoped that they would just disregard this and change the topic.

But really, hopes and reality are farrrr away from each other. Far far away.

He's really embarrassed and ashamed now, First Hibari kisses him, then he tells the others about his health problem.

Really, how much will you make one suffer?

_Hibari, you're truthly evil. Why must you make me suffer like that?_

He sincerely hoped that nothing bad will come out of this.

Reality is harsh, really.

And the truth's bitch.

He cringed slightly.

What he does for his friends……….

"Why didn't you say anything, Tsuna?"

Tsuna could watch as Yamamoto's face become serious. He's only seen his face like this a few times. And all of the times he's seen it was with him and baseball.

Or something like that.

But none of them was with him. He looked at Yamamoto's serious face. Worrying about him.

But really, Tsuna doesn't think he's worth that much. He's truly selfish to talk about his own sickness when others are suffering though it too.

"What sickness? Ha-ha. Hibari-san's just kidding. Ha-ha."

Suddenly, all his hopes of going through this peacefully had crashed against a wall and exploded. He went on thinking that nothing could get any worse than it already was…

…when Hibari suddenly just kissed him out of the blue again—and in front of his friends too! Oh god, he thinks, Gokudera-kun's going to be sooooooo pissed…………..

And he was right. Gokudera was already at Hibari's throat, threatening him with some dynamites. Tsuna sighed.

Nothing could get any worse…

Really, how much can you really embarrass a person to make them absolutely insane?

He really wants kill himself now. Or rather, he wants to find a rock big enough to crawl under and stay there for the rest of his life.

He wants out, truly out.

"I'll tell you the truth…"

Tsuna started, after Hibari broke off the kiss and gave him a smug smirk. Damn him, Tsuna thought. Damn him for making me do this!

"…I have always been this way ever since I was born."

He fidgeted. Staring up at the others, he started again. "It has always been like this. Well, not exactly, I myself don't even know the full details of this, so maybe that's why it may not be so clear as to why I am like this. Since I was born with it, the doctors told my mom that for me to survive, I needed to insert some medicine into my system. Obviously my mom agreed, saying something along the lines of 'whatever is best for now' or something. Ah…"

Tsuna scratched his head, and laughed nervously. "Don't ask me how I know this. I don't quite remember myself. I think I asked my dad…"

Gokudera popped in, jumping at the perfect time to speak his thoughts. "But Juudaime…how did you cope with this?"

Tsuna laughed nervously.

"How can you still laugh? Isn't this a serious matter?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "I guess it's like Yamamoto," he started, pointing at Yamamoto. "He manages to laugh in the deadliest situations, so why can't I?"

Gokudera sweat dropped. "I guess you could say that."

Yamamoto interrupted, smiling as he does so. "Maa, maa, Tsuna, please continue."

Tsuna paused in his thoughts, and pondered. "Ah…where was I? Oh right. Now the doctor says that I can survive about 20 years until my hearts starts to act up again. I guess that's when my heart starts to act strange…"

Hibari nodded. "About right. When you turned 20, you started acting strange. Things like getting sick easily. I've had my suspicions too. But the others regarded it as something minor and overlooked it." He stopped suddenly, stealing a glance or two at Tsuna. "You died at 25…meaning you survived about five years of pain…"

Tsuna lowered his head. "Really? I'd never thought…"

Hibari stood up, picking Tsuna up and throwing him over his shoulder. "We're going to see a doctor."

Tsuna panicked. "Ah…? I thought they couldn't do anything…"

"Not when we can prevent it now."

"What? That doesn't make sense, Hibari-san!"

"Shut up, herbivore, and listen to what I say. It's for the both of us."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Hibari-san?"

Hibari said nothing as he 'abducted' Tsuna to go see a doctor. A very good doctor, he might add. A doctor that he threatened in order to make him treat Tsuna. A doctor named Shamal.

--------- ------------------- -------------------------------------------

Hibari wanted to kill every single person in the room. _Everyone_. They could even protect a small Herbivore like Tsuna. Pathetic herbivores, letting Tsuna die like that.

Wait. Why does he care? He's got nothing to do with it, and ultimately, he has nothing to do with it AT ALL. So what if Gokudera said that Tsunayoshi loved him. So WHAT? What does that say about him? What does that say about his relationship with Tsunayoshi? So what if Tsunayoshi loved him? Why does that matter?

All that matters is that Tsunayoshi is so fucking alive and so fucking breathing right at this fucking moment.

In the past, that is.

He sighed. He surely knew that Tsuna was like that, right?

Why does he care? What's in it for him?

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?"

Mukuro laughed bitterly. "Because you loved him."

Hibari froze on his spot. _Loved_ the stupid herbivore? Why would he _love_ the herbivore? Why on earth would cause him to fall in _love_ with him?

What the fuck is going on?

He searched his head. Really. There was only so much you would know if you're not from the future.

He doesn't _love_ him and that's final. He wanted the others to stop torturing him with the fact that Tsunayoshi is dead and never coming back. He doesn't want to hear that. It would make his heart quiver and shake painfully every time he…

…Fuck.

Why was he experiencing these fucking emotions? Shouldn't he be fucking cut from these stupid fucking weak emotions? If he did love Tsuna, then why does it fucking hurt so much?

Why does it fucking hurt so fucking much?

Even he doesn't understand why it hurt him so much.

Does he love him? Was he afraid that Tsuna would leave him?

Tch. He had already left him. And even if he does anything, he would never bring him back.

He realized something.

He loved the stupid herbivore.

Damn it.

Why was he so stupid? He…

…had always loved him. To an extent that he'd do _anything_ just to bring him back. Really. He's insane, but what does he know about insanity anyways? He had never experienced insanity.

He didn't want Tsuna to die.

Because he's afraid. So fucking afraid to be alone…for the rest of his life.

_Fuck,_ he thought. _Fuck this all away. I hate this so much._

_---------- ---------------- -------------------------------------------- _

"It's fixed."

Tsuna stared at Shamal with disbelief. "That's it?"

Shamal nodded his head, and waved his arm around proudly. "That'll probably last about another 25 years. Once it's up, come and see me and we'll do another insertion. I'll sure it will be okay.

"Ah…" Tsuna poked around, trying to find the right words to say. "Thank you Shamal-san…"

Shamal nodded and patted Tsuna on the back. "Do good, Young Vongola."

Tsuna smiled, "Yes, Shamal-san!" And happily walked towards the door.

"Um," Shamal scratched his head, as he looked at Tsuna sympathetically. "I'd tell you to stay away from sakuras…but I thought you might figure it out for yourself…"

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!"

"It's the same thing with Hibari over there. He…you know…hates sakuras because…"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed tiredly. "Hai, hai………………………………………"

And somehow, Tsuna doesn't feel so special and unique anymore. There _always_ has to be a catch _everything_ he had to do. But oh well. He smiled proudly knowing that he will be okay. And that Hibari-san won't be sad anymore.

Wait. Hibari-san won't be sad anymore? What's that got to do with…

Right…Hibari-san kissed him, remember? He declared Tsuna as his lover…

RIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT………………………………………………..

He bonked his head. _Forgot…_

He laughed nervously as he scratched his head.

NOPE.

He regretted nothing at all.

Even when he got molested by the future Hibari the fifth time that day.

Great………………………………………

He feel sooooo special now.

As time passed, the malfunctioning of the bazooka was fixed as each of the Hibaris returned to their respective time periods.

As soon as the younger Hibari returned, he had enclosed the young Vongola in an embrace, one that seems to be of longing.

Tsuna's only too happy to oblige. He hugged Hibari back fiercely as well.

He smiled bitterly when Hibari opened his mouth. "You'll end up leaving me…"

Tsuna shook his head. "No. It's all fixed now. Shamal fixed my problem. As long as I go and get my insertion when it's time. But other than that, I'm pretty healthy. The others said so too."

Tsuna smiled, bringing warmth to Hibari's heart. "I'm glad, then."

Hibari smiled, a true smile and not a smirk that he gives to get by. A true smile; one from the heart.

"I love you, Hibari-san…"

"Kyouya…"

Tsuna blinked, confusion written in his features. "Ah…?"

Hibari sighed. "Call me Kyouya." _I want to change the future so desperately…_

Tsuna smiled shyly. "K-kyouya-san…"

Hibari cringed. "Herbivore." He bonked Tsuna on the head. "Let's go, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled cutely, stood on his tiptoes, and pecked Hibari on the cheek.

"Yup. Let's go back to everyone."

Hand in hand, they walked back…

…and they never let go.

But what is there to lose?

Tsuna smiled. _Nothing._

_There's nothing to lose. Nothing._

-----

They say, that once a person is lost, they'll never return again. Never ever.

But who knows? Life may change with a single act, just like this.

Surely, the reality may be morphed into a shape that is beneficial to everyone.

But not every reality can be moulded so easily. It may take a while, it may take years, and it may take an eternity.

But as long as I know you are waiting for me, I'm almost too happy to oblige.

_I'll change the future, just for you_.

-----

Though Hibari never ever said it, he does care for Tsuna.

Though he will never say the three words, Tsuna understands with his whole heart.

Though Hibari will _never_ lower his head to Tsuna, Tsuna knows his true intentions.

Though Hibari may leave Tsuna, Tsuna knows that it's the best for both of them.

Though Hibari may get mad at Tsuna, he knows that Hibari's had a hard day.

But even though Hibari will never say the three words, Tsuna understand that deep in his heart, he still cares. He does. His eyes says everything for him. _Everything_.

And he loves Hibari for who he is.

Because ultimately, Hibari is Hibari. There's nothing to change, nor does he want Hibari to change. _Ever_. He loves Hibari the way he is.

And that is that. No questions dealt.

And Hibari knows too.

Because everyone needs someone.

Just like he needs Tsuna.

And just like Tsuna needs him.

That's why they're both happy in their own way.

And they'd give their lives to make it stay this way.

FIN.

* * *

DONE~! Yay.......

I'm done this alternative ending . YOSH, man~!  
Me so happy . This is awesome. I'm finished . YOSH.

Kyokugennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOL wao. I really need a break. Don't worry. I'll get going with the second altenative ending. Though it might not come tomorrow or the day after that, expect it. I may not have enough time tomorrow, or I may, depending on whether I want to skip class or not. I'm probably gonna skip class tomorrow and write this in the library.

Haha. Or not. Who knows. I'll be writing it in my spare, that's for sure. LOL

I'll get it going with the second alternative ending soon. I have another fan fic I need to finish too. And not to mention two fucking posters and one doujinshi I have to make. Well, I can set aside the doujinshi, but that's about all I can set aside.

The fanfiction, I need to finish soon. DARN. Fuck.

I'm so fucking mad right now. . Stupid Exams. Stupid fucking exams....

FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK....

Okay. I feel soooo much better now. LOL. Darn. I'll get going with my second alternative ending now. . *sigh* What I do...what I do .


End file.
